


Mikołaj

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świąteczne drarry z okazji AGP 2014 @ Gospoda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikołaj

Harry obudził się pewnego świątecznego poranka wyjątkowo wyspany i zupełnie sam. Wcisnąwszy na nos okulary, zszedł na dół, kierując się do przestronnego salonu. Dom, który odziedziczył po Syriuszu prezentował się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek, a świąteczne ozdoby i palące się świece otulały pomieszczenie aurą spokoju i szczęścia.  
Chłopak ostrożnie położył podarunek pod pachnącym świerkiem i zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł prezenty od swoich przyjaciół, lecz nie znalazł tego, którego najbardziej był ciekaw.  
— Draco? — spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Gdzie jesteś? Nie wygłupiaj się...  
Odpowiedziało mu ciche prychnięcie:  
— Wiedziałem, że ta twoja historyjka o Mikołaju to stek bzdur! — Usłyszał stłumiony syk dochodzący z głębi kominka. — _Natychmiast_ przestań rżeć i pomóż mi się wydostać! — jęknął, gdy Harry zanosił się śmiechem na dywanie.


End file.
